Last Human
by AquaVoid
Summary: Sam, the last human was alone for 2 whole days until he realized he was the last of the human race... Then Arceus brought pokemon into the universe, effectively ending Sam's depression. What could happen in this world deprived of humans and now filled with pokemon?


"I think it's time to introduce pokemon into other universes..." said Arceus

"Are you sure?" Asked Darkrai

"Yeah, I'm sure" she said "and I've got the perfect universe for that, Darkrai do you remember the real world?"

"Probably"

"Well the humans there are extinct except for one..." said Arceus

"Really, what happened?"

"They just suddenly disappeared, and that last human will get depressed soon when he figures out he's all alone" said Arceus "so in a way we're helping him"

"That seems like a good reason" said Darkrai "do it"

"Ok, but first we should remove all nuclear power plants there to avoid any meltdowns..."

* * *

"I'm truly alone..."

Here is Sam, the last human on earth. He realized this after two days of searching and possibly causing massive amounts of destruction

"(Crying), why... why did this happen, for the first time in truly alone... (cries even more)"

"Rii?"

"Oh great, I'm going insane..." said Sam "Now I'm imagining that a Riolu is here!"

* * *

A few dozen feet above Sam and the riolu were Arceus and Darkrai, also mew

"It looks like he's not taking this so well..." said Arceus

"No shit" said Darkrai

"So what now?" Asked Mew who was trying her best to not go hyper (ate a ton of candy)

"We watch" said Arceus

* * *

"Who am I kidding, this could be the only friend I could make that I could talk to" said Sam "other than dogs, and without companionship I will go insane sooner or later..."

As Sam started to have flashbacks, Riolu tried to get him to notice him

"Oh, then I'm not going insane... guess my dream did come true..." he said getting up and walking away, he turned around and looked at the riolu "Are you coming?"

The Riolu nodded

"Is it possible for you to use telepathy?" He asked

The Riolu shrugged

"Let's just go to my house" said Sam

As Sam and Riolu (On his shoulder) walked towards Sam's house, Arceus, Darkrai and Mew were speaking with each other

"Well, we managed to get him out of his depression" said Arceus "all he needed was a friend"

"Well I would go crazy if there was no one to talk to" said Darkrai

"When are we bringing more pokemon here?" Asked Mew

"Later, we will slowly introduce pokemon into this universe so the ecosystem of this planet doesn't collapse" said Arceus "now if you excuse me, I have something to give that human"

Then Arceus left

"Well I'm leaving" said Darkrai

"Hey!, wait for me!" Yelled Mew

* * *

"Well, here we are" said Sam

The house Sam lived in was kinda broken, as in there was a huge hole in the wall and some planks of wood scattered the floor

"This looks desolate" thought Riolu

"I knew I find you here" said a white horse with a fence like ring on its waist?

"Who are you?" Asked Riolu

At this moment Sam turned around "Arceus?"

"Yes, it is i" she said

"Hold on, did I read that right? 'She said'? What gender are you Arceus?" Asked Sam

"I am genderless, the others have gender but I am the only one that is truly genderless" Arceus said

"What?"

"Oh and I got something for you in this box, bye!" Said Arceus before leaving

"I wonder what's in that box?" Said Riolu

"You and me both buddy, wait did you talk?" Asked Sam "Oh well, I atleast have a friend to talk to... Now let's open this box!"

Sam opened the box and saw something surprising: a shit ton of pokeballs and a pokedex, also there was a backpack

"I get it..." said Sam

"Get what?" Asked Riolu

"Arceus is putting pokemon into this universe!" Said Sam "humans are all gone (except for me) so it's not gonna be a problem!"

"So more like me?" Asked Riolu

"Yeah, more like you" said Sam "which also means I won't go insane here, but I wonder when are they gonna appear?'

"What are you gonna do about that hole there?" Said Riolu pointing towards the wall infront of them

"Nothing, where I sleep has a door and an oil heater to keep me warm when it's winter time" said Sam "and if we run out of food we can raid a store"

"Wouldn't the owners get mad?" Asked Riolu

"Everyone's gone except for me" said Sam "so no problem there"

"The benefits of being the only human left" said Riolu

"Huh, I wonder when the other Pokemon will appear?" Sam thought

Then sounds could be heard outside, one of them being "Where is the human?"

"Oh, their here" said Sam "and Riolu, do you want to be in a pokeball?"

Riolu nodded, Sam got a pokeball and put Riolu inside and then released Him

Sam then went outside where a bunch of Pokemon were there

"Hello, I am Sam. The last human on earth and Arceus is introducing pokemon into this universe because as you all know, humans are extinct except for me"

The Pokemon listened "Oh and please, don't destroy this area... I live here..." he said "now of you excuse me ima go and try to drive a car"

* * *

 _we now see Sam trying to drive a car while they can still be used... what will happen next? Find out next time on Last Human_


End file.
